300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.09.28
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Super Level Activity Opening Time: 28 September 2017 ~ 8 October 2017 Participate in the event, you can get limited titles, random attribute cards, limited skins and other super level rewards. ---- Game Client *Adjusted the skills of new heroes Mutou Yuugi and Edward Elric, the specific information can be searched by reading information in the game after the update. *Adjusted the login reward during National Day. ---- U.R.F (Unparalleled Rumble Fighting) Opened extra rounds (not limited to weekends) Extra Round: 30 September 2017 ~ 8 October 2017 (Everyday) Additional notice, there are few adjustments on the following heroes: *Mikasa Ackerman can now restore her own Gas. *Hatake Kakashi can now restore his own Chakra. *Himura Kenshin can now restore his own Energy. *Accelerator can now restore his own Battery. *Rock Lee can now restore his own Energy. ---- Heroes *''Cross Combo Q: ''Base damage removed. *''Cross Combo Q: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.4 AD -> 0.4/0.45/0.5/0.55/0.6 AD *''Cross Combo Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 12 seconds -> 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *''32-bit Mega Blade W: ''Base damage of impact effect that affects all enemies within the skill area adjusted from 35/60/85/110/135 -> 45/70/95/120/145 *''32-bit Mega Blade W: ''Base damage of the sword that falls on the primary target adjusted from 20/40/60/80/100 -> 30/50/70/90/110 *''Blaze Break E: ''Base damage adjusted from 40/70/100/130/160 -> 55/85/115/145/175 *''Kokutou Issen Q: ''After dealing critical damage, Mihawk gains 50% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 2 seconds. *''Kokutou Issen Q: ''Adjusted the tracking trajectories. *''Mystical Art of the Heavenly Order Q: ''The duration of stun effect reduced from 1.5 seconds -> 0.75 seconds *''Staff of Judgement W: ''The duration of Movement Speed debuff increased from 2 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Arrow of Thorns Q: ''Added Passive effect that increases Kirikage Archer's Attack Speed by 4%/8%/12%/16%/20%. *''Arrow of Thorns Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 8 Mana -> 10 Mana *''Tyrant’s Eye: ''The interval to release each heat wave of Outel mode adjusted from 1 second -> 0.72 seconds *''Tyrant’s Eye: ''The total duration of the time Outel mode releases heat waves adjusted from 5 times within 5 seconds -> 6 times within 4.32 seconds *''Tyrant’s Eye: ''The damage of each heat wave also adjusted from 42 + AP -> 42/62/82/102 + AP *''Graphic Card Switching - NTi Mode / Avida Mode R: ''Adjusted the additional effects Rikka gains While in NTi mode. The adjustment is as follows: **While in NTi mode, the bonus magic damage on Rikka's basic attacks adjusted from AD + AD -> AD + AP **While in NTi mode, her maximum attack range adjusted from 400 -> 422/442/462/482 **While in NTi mode, Rikka gains 12%/22%/32%/42% bonus Attack Speed. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''When Ryuuko dashes toward the target and she is interrupted by using Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q before she can land the skill damage, Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W will inherit the effect of this skill (killing the target restores 5% of Ryuuko's maximum Health and adds 1/2 stacks of Life Fiber to herself). *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''When Ryuuko dashes toward the target while within Flying state and she is interrupted by using Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q before she can land the skill damage, Senketsu Senjin (Flying Mode) (2nd Upgrade) W will inherit the effect of this skill (killing the target restores 5% of Ryuuko's maximum Health and adds 1/2 stacks of Life Fiber to herself) while within mid-air. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''No longer deals 66% of the skill damage to all additional units she dashes through. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''Killing hero unit using this skill will double the Health restoration on the passive effect (10% of Ryuuko's maximum Health). *''Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W: ''Added the alternative version of the skill Senketsu Senjin Float Version (2nd Upgrade) W that can be used while within Flying state (Shippu state that exceeds 500 Movement Speed). Both original skill and alternative skill have separated cooldown. *''Senketsu Senjin (Flying Mode) (2nd Upgrade) W: ''Ryuuko can move while casting the skill, she becomes immune to all crowd controls and gains 150% bonus Movement Speed for 0.75 seconds. The cooldown of the alternative skill is separated with the original skill. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''Added the alternative version of the skill Sen-i-Soshitsu (Flying Mode) R that can be used while within Flying state. Both original skill and alternative skill have separated cooldown. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu (Flying Mode) R: '' Cast range increased to 600 range. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu (Flying Mode) R: '' Can be used on the target without applying a mark on them. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''Base damage adjusted from 10/60/120/180/200 -> 10/40/80/120/160 *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''Base damage increased from 12/20/28/36/44 -> 10/20/30/40/50 *''Steam Shield W: ''Shield value adjusted from 50/75/100/125/150 + AP + of Wall-E's maximum Health -> 60/100/140/180/220 + AP + of Wall-E's maximum Health *''Sulphur Herald R: ''Damage of the burning trail adjusted from 30/45/60 + AP + + 0.01 AP)% of target's missing Health -> 30/45/60 + AP + of target's missing Health ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. New Heroes *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 30 September 2017. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 30 September 2017. New Skins *Skin Card - Rider Illya (Rider) on sale at 6.00 PM on 30 September 2017. *Skin Card - Goddess of Creation Stacia (创世神) on sale at 6.00 PM on 30 September 2017. Items Some new Expression Potion Packages on sale after the update. National Day Package on sale between 30 September 2017 (6.00 PM) ~ 8 October 2017. ---- Optimization *Optimized the rewards for Daily, Weekly, and Monthly quests: **Daily Quest - Daily First Win Giveaway Gift for Eternal Arena (每日首胜送好礼) *** x 200 -> x 1 **Daily Quest - Daily First Win Giveaway Gift for Eternal Battlefield (每日首胜送好礼) *** x 200 -> x 1 **Daily Quest - Road of the Scholar (学者之路) and Road of the King (王者之道) *** x 200 -> x 1 *** x 300 -> x 1 **Weekly Quest - Peerless Braver (每周任务：勇者无双) *** x 800 -> x 1 **Monthly Quest - Way of Perseverance (每月任务：以力证道) *** x 5000 -> x 2000 | x 5 | x 1 *Optimized the skill icons for all of Illyasviel von Einzbern's Holy Grail War skins. ---- Items *Attack Damage adjusted from 25 -> 20 ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed some of the recommended equipment for Tang Monk that was already removed the game. *Fixed Dark Shield was sorted in the wrong category. *Fixed Lelouch while piloting the Gawain, his Float System W and Gawain Armor E consumed a wrong amount of Mana. *Fixed Lelouch was affected by suppression effect while piloting the Gawain without Mana. *Fixed the immobilize, silence, and stun effects couldn't trigger the talent Unyielding (不屈意志) effect. *Fixed Shinigami couldn't trigger the talent Surrounding Star (环绕之星) effect while within the body of other units. ---- ----